Les Cheveux se ramassent à la Pelle
by Chewre
Summary: Changer de coiffure ? Mais quelle drôle d'idée. Pourtant, Derek se laisse tenter, et (mal)heureusement, son compagnon est là pour exaucer sa volonté. [OS, STEREK établi]


**Disclaimer**** :** Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis.

**Rating** **:** T

**Pairing :** STEREK établi.

_Hellooo !_

_Voici donc mon troisième One-Shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Derek se tenait debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain du loft. Les mains posées de part et d'autre du lavabo, il examinait son reflet fatigué dans la glace. Ses traits tirés et sa mine pâle allaient de pair avec les cernes qui creusaient son visage.<p>

Non pas qu'il ait passé une mauvaise nuit, bien au contraire, celle-ci avait été foutrement délicieuse.

Ces temps-ci, son compagnon ne lui laissait pas vraiment le loisir de se reposer. Bien souvent, ce dernier se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit pour réclamer son loup comme un gamin qui quémande une sucrerie ou son doudou. L'Alpha s'empressait alors de le cueillir entre ses bras, lui prodiguant les caresses qu'il aimait tant.

Mais l'adolescent suintait d'une telle quantité de phéromones que le loup en l'homme brun fracassait toutes les barrières instaurées et grattait rageusement sous sa peau, assailli par une furieuse envie de le faire sien. Les séances papouilles s'en voyaient rapidement chamboulées et tournaient inévitablement en ode mutuelle à l'enveloppe charnelle, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amants.

Il sourit, puis, toujours planté devant l'ovale de verre, il poursuivit son auto inspection.

Du bout de ses doigts, il lissa sa barbe. Sa pilosité de trois jours s'était fait la malle pour laisser place à une armée de poil plus fournie. Son humain l'avait trouvé diablement sexy, plus animal, alors qu'il avait omis de se raser depuis plusieurs jours déjà, trop accaparé par son nouveau poste d'adjoint au Sheriff.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux plus longs qu'à l'accoutumée, le jeune homme pesta. Il détestait les laisser croître, parce qu'ils ne se tenaient pas. Il préférait de loin les avoir courts, droits et bien nets.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

Il était bien trop tard pour songer à se rendre chez le coiffeur, à cette heure là, il devait peaufiner la coupe des derniers clients. Le temps qu'il s'y rende, il ne trouverait que le rideau de fer qui le narguerait. Il pourrait très bien s'y rendre le lendemain, après sa journée au poste, mais son pot de gel était entièrement vide. Sans le produit, des mèches insoumises venaient sans cesse s'échouer sur son front, comme une insolence aux nombreux rejets qu'il leur infligeait.

Ne s'offrait à lui qu'une seule et dernière alternative.

- Stiles ? appela-t-il assez fort pour que sa voix porte jusqu'à l'hyperactif.

Presque aussitôt, il entendit le bruit d'un livre que l'on ferme, rapidement suivi par des pas qui se précipitent vers l'escalier. Le cadet manqua plusieurs fois de se vautrer sur les marches, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe du lycanthrope, qui, amusé par la maladresse légendaire de sa moitié, roula des iris, faisant ainsi découvrir la pièce à ses sclères.

La course de l'autre se fit de plus en plus bruyante alors qu'il déboulait dans le couloir comme un taureau dans les rues de Madrid. Arrivé à bon port, il se stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle, il cala ses mains sur l'encadrement de la porte puis il avisa son amant qui contemplait intensément son propre reflet.

- Sa Majesté Narcisse m'a-t-elle fait quérir ? interrogea Stiles d'une voix teintée d'espièglerie en exécutant une courbette théâtrale.

A travers le miroir, Derek posa son regard sur l'adolescent.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à son amoureux qui reprit la parole, non sans avoir pouffer auparavant.

- Prends garde, ton cœur pourrait s'éprendre de son double fictif issu des formidables lois de la physique, dans le domaine de la réflexion.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils puis il lui lança un regard désabusé.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Tu t'autodrôles ? Il soupira. Je retombe amoureux de toi chaque jour Stiles, et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'éprendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu prends beaucoup trop de place ici, confia le brun en désignant sa poitrine de son pouce, poing fermé.

Les yeux du plus jeune pétillèrent de joie.

- Beaucoup de place comment ? voulut-il savoir immédiatement.

Une lueur de malice traversa le regard du loup, tandis qu'un sourire énigmatique s'installait sur ses lèvres.

- Comme tes grosses fesses ! déclara-t-il fier de lui, en faisant tressauter ses sourcils de façon équivoque.

L'adolescent arbora une moue vexée.

- Hey ! Elles ne sont pas si grosses que ça quand même ! rouspéta-t-il.

Il empoigna son derrière et entreprit de se contorsionner pour vérifier les dires de son petit-ami. Alors que son cou s'indignait d'être ainsi martyriser, il fut brutalement soulager par un éclat de rire qui emplit soudainement la pièce.

- Je plaisantais espèce de truffe ! s'esclaffa Derek.

L'adolescent se contenta de jeter un regard blasé à son bien-aimé et devant son manque de réaction, le loup s'approcha d'une démarche féline. Ses doigts brûlants partirent à la conquête des vagues de la taille de l'hyperactif alors que sa bouche baisait sa dulcinée fraichement humectée. D'une pression sur la chute de rein, Derek plaqua leur deux corps, puis dans un mouvement terriblement lent, il alla enterrer son nez dans le cou du plus jeune. Ce dernier se sentit frissonner sous le souffle chaud de son compagnon contre sa gorge. Le lycan releva doucement sa bouche entrouverte vers l'oreille de son âme sœur, puis d'une voix sacrément suave, il susurra.

- Tes fesses sont exquises. D'un érotisme presque indécent. Un véritable appel au viol et au péché de chair. Il baissa d'un ton. En plus… Elles sont rudement _confortables_.

Stiles eut un léger sursaut face aux paroles de son ami. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il adorait chez Derek. Il jouait toujours cartes sur table. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire était inexorablement lancé sur le tapis, que ce soit cruel ou tout simplement cru. Au début, le jeune homme était resté abasourdi, car cette facette, son adoré ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissée traîner. Il se contentait d'employer les quelques mots nécessaires, les superflus il les broyait derrière ses dents.

C'est du moins ce que les autres croyaient. Sauf que personne n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître, à passer outre ses airs glacials et son visage impassible. Les gens s'étaient forgé des opinions de fer à l'aide de burins d'à priori.

Excepté le garçon a la peau semée de grains de beauté.

Stiles avait voulu savoir et il avait su. C'était aussi simple que ça.

- C'est vachement glauque ce que tu dis, réalisa-t-il avec une main posée sur le cœur, faussement outré.

- Pas plus que les propos salaces que ta langue caresse lorsque je te fais l'amour, rétorqua le brun tout en baisant sa mâchoire.

Stiles rougit furieusement à l'évocation des mots obscènes qu'il pouvait parfois, sans retenue, libérer de ses lèvres pendant que l'aîné était en train d'aimer son corps dans la plus grande débauche qui soit.

Ignorant la remarque, car plus que gêné, il s'enquit.

- Bon, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé ? Je te manquais ? rit-il en apposant son front contre celui de son loup.

- Bien sûr que tu me manquais. Tu me manques toujours, idiot.

L'humain prit une grande inspiration, sentant la passion s'infiltrer dans les tissus de son palpitant. Le lycanthrope poursuivit.

- Tu te souviens de cette tondeuse que tu as achetée le mois dernier ?

L'humain hocha la tête.

- Tu voudrais bien raccourcir mes poils de tête, s'il te plaît ?

Les commissures des lèvres de Stiles allèrent rendre visite à ses oreilles. En plus de lui voler son appellation des cheveux qui ne pouvait qu'être craquante dans sa bouche, son amant l'autorisait à les coiffer.

- Tu as réfléchis à ma suggestion de l'autre fois ? Tu veux changer de coupe, c'est ça ? demanda l'humain, curieux.

- Oui, répondit simplement Derek.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne m'entendais pas à ce moment là, tu étais en train de lire du Karl Von Frisch !

- Je ne t'entends pas, je t'écoute, c'est différent. Et je t'écoute toujours Stiles, tu es infiniment plus intéressant que l'Homme et le monde vivant, avoua le loup.

Touché, les orbes noisette se mirent à briller. Il sourit.

- Tu es définitivement le plus bel homme que la Terre ait jamais porté, et je ne parle pas de ton physique. Tu es vraiment adorable, tu ferais fondre une pierre ! s'extasia le jouvenceau.

- Tu en doutais ? taquina l'autre, sourire en coin.

- Bien sûr que non, espèce de malotru ! se défendit Stiles.

Il lui sauta au cou pour déposer une nuée de bisous sur sa joue noyée sous sa barbe. Puis sans plus s'attarder, il se jeta sur le meuble en bois d'ébène qu'il ouvrit en arrachant presque les portes dans sa précipitation. Il dérangea les flacons, les serviettes, les pots, et les boîtes toujours scellées sous l'œil amusé de Derek avant de mettre la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise qui avait été rangé au fond, car jamais sollicité auparavant, comme de nombreux articles ici, toujours dans leur boîte d'origine.

Fier de lui, il brandit sa trouvaille comme un trésor inestimable sous le sourcil levé du métamorphe, clairement moqueur envers son enthousiasme débordant. Il l'ignora superbement.

Précautionneusement, il ouvrit l'emballage en carton puis il s'empara de la notice. Il alla s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire et entama la lecture du manuel d'instruction.

- Hm hm hm… Sortez la tondeuse de son emballage… Mais c'est complètement débile d'avoir écrit ça, c'est logique comme le cornichon dans les hamburgers… Hm hm hm… Branchez l'appareil sur le secteur… Le secteur ? C'est Harris qui a écrit ça ou quoi ?... Hm hm hm… Réglez à l'aide de la molette la longueur de millimètres souhaitée et veillez à ce que gna gna gna, ok j'ai assimilé ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Durant le temps qu'il avait passé à lire, Derek avait rempli ses yeux du visage de son amoureux, un sourire attendri cousu sur les lèvres. Tout chez le garçon le rendait fou. Fou d'amour.

- Viens ici, mon loup. Tiens, mets toi là, commanda l'hyperactif.

Il prit soin de le placer dos au miroir afin qu'il puisse s'émerveiller du résultat final seulement.

L'adulte obéit.

Stiles ôta le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis qui leva les bras afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Il s'empara ensuite de la tondeuse qu'il brancha à la prise murale et il régla la longueur à dix millimètres, mesure qui lui paraissait grandement raisonnable. Il mit l'engin en route qui se mit à vibrer et à ronronner entre ses doigts. Il leva exagérément le bras puis questionna :

- Prêt ?

- Prêt, répondit l'autre non sans avoir déposer un baiser sur le nez revanchard.

Sur ce, le cadet se mit à fredonner le thème musical du Seigneur des Anneaux, puis, il rabattit brusquement son bras sur le crâne de son homme, lui flanquant un brutal coup de tondeuse, de la nuque à la naissance des cheveux sur le front.

- Hey ! Vas-y mollo, c'est pas une tondeuse à gazon ! se plaignit le brun alors que la mine de son bien-aimé se déconfit.

- Oh non… , furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer face à la boulette astronomique qu'il venait de commettre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, elle ne fonctionne pas ? interrogea le plus vieux.

Oh si. Pour avoir fonctionné, elle avait fonctionné.

- Si, si. C'est juste que je… j'ai euh…

- Tu as ? s'impatienta l'aîné, les sourcils levés.

Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres et se mordit l'intérieur des joues de toute la force dont il était capable pour ne pas s'esclaffer face au comique de la situation. Mais sans grande surprise, il n'y arriva pas. Son rire le trahit et s'extirpa de sa gorge avec tant de force qu'à ce moment précis, toutes les créatures dotées d'ouïe surnaturelle devaient l'entendre très distinctement se fendre la poire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ?! s'irrita l'adjoint du Sheriff.

- J'ai oublié de mettre le sabot ! ahana l'adolescent entre deux éclats de rire.

- QUOI ?! s'insurgea l'aîné.

Horrifié, il fit volte face en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Il se précipita vers le miroir avec des enjambées colossales afin d'effectuer l'étendue des dégâts, espérant qu'ils seraient minimes. Mais malheureusement, la chance n'avait jamais été la bonne copine complice de Derek.

Même un miro borgne aurait sans aucun doute pu s'apercevoir que sa coupe était totalement foirée. En effet, l'appareil des Enfers avait, dans son sillage, forer un énorme trou au beau milieu du crâne de l'Alpha exhibant ainsi la peau luisante aux yeux d'autrui. Les siens s'arrondirent de stupeur.

- Stiles, mais c'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment désaxé ! rugit-il d'une voix gutturale tandis que sa main tremblante osait à peine effleurer les ravages.

L'autre se bidonnait comme un morse en période de rut. Derek se dit qu'à ce moment là, si l'adolescent avait réellement été un de ces mammifères marins, il aurait démoli la banquise avec tous ces soubresauts qui le possédaient.

Agacé, il asséna une tape derrière la tête de son bêta de petit ami. Petit ami qui combattit finalement son fou rire après plusieurs vaines tentatives. Du revers de sa manche, il tua les quelques larmes qui flirtaient sur son visage et il prit soudainement une expression inhabituellement sérieuse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tritura son sweat à capuche, nerveusement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé loulou, mais tu sais comme je peux être maladroit. Je voulais tellement te faire beau, mais j'ai complètement raté et… Et en plus, j'ai ri de toi. C'était bas de ma part. J'espère que tu n'es pas en colère parce que tu sais à quel point ça me peine quand tu me fais la tê-hm !

Coupé dans son élan par une paire de lèvres glacées_*_ contre sa bouche, l'humain n'eut pas le temps de se repentir totalement. Ses mots étaient allés se planter droit dans le cœur du loup qui, bouleversé par la culpabilité émanant de son amoureux, avait senti le besoin irrésistible d'abattre tous ses remords.

Si l'un avait du sel dans la gorge, inéluctablement, l'autre en avait aussi. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Sa langue partit à la recherche de sa cavalière, et une fois réunies, les deux promises se mouvèrent en un tango enfiévré, chacune désirant l'ascendance.

Dominer, se soumettre, dans une danse scandaleuse.

Caresser. Lécher. Frôler. Mordiller. Forcer.

Brutalité et onction, à outrance, mêlées.

A bout de souffle, ils avortèrent leur baiser tout en gardant leur front embrassés. Le cadet agita ses lèvres, encore gonflées par la douce torture infligée par l'Alpha.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ne peux pas sortir avec ton crâne d'obus à l'air, on dirait une rivière entre les falaises.

Le lycan lui décocha un petit sourire tendre qui contrastait superbement avec sa coupe de déglingué mental.

- Je pense que je vais mettre un bonnet, ça fera l'affaire en attendant que mes poils de tête ne daignent repousser.

L'adolescent se recula vivement puis fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi, un bonnet ? Mais tu travailles demain, tu ne vas pas le garder à l'intérieur, tu auras l'air d'un gangster infiltré ! Il est pourri ton plan, il pue la défaite et tu connais Scott !

Derek inclina la tête sur le côté, méditant les paroles de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas tort. Porter un bonnet dans un bureau, c'était plus que louche. Et si par malheur, quelqu'un lui demandait de l'ôter et qu'il s'y refusait, il y aurait bien un détenteur de QI d'huître pour le lui arracher et s'enfuir en riant comme un bovin souffrant de quinte de toux. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait, hélas, pas qu'au lycée ou dans les feuilletons où Stephen est en colère contre Stefan parce qu'il lui a caché qu'il était noir de peau.

Armé d'un sourire, il frotta son nez contre celui de son homologue, puis, whisky contre absinthe, il s'enquit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, dans ce cas ? Briefe moi, joli cœur.

Stiles plissa les yeux puis ramena un bras sur son torse tandis que de l'autre main, son index et son pouce allèrent chatouiller son menton. Il fouilla dans les méandres de son cerveau jusqu'à ce que l'illumination le frappe, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver étant donné la rapidité de ses neurones hyperactives. Il leva ses mains au ciel avec vigueur, gratifiant des Dieux inconnus, alors que son amoureux le scrutait, perplexe et curieux. L'humain se gratta l'arrière du crâne, hésitant.

- Je crois que le mieux ce serait encore de… de raser… tout…, finit-il par lâcher, les yeux rivés sur le torse de Derek.

Le susnommé soupira, résigné. Cela semblait être la meilleure chose à faire pour réparer ce massacre capillaire. Tant pis pour son reste de tignasse, les cheveux ça repousse après tout, non ? Oui, bon alors, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une maladie.

Pendant qu'il s'était de nouveau rendu devant l'ovale de verre, sa moitié l'avait rejoint et enserrait maintenant sa taille. Torse contre dos et tête sur épaule, il le fixait à travers la glace, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

- Tu sais, tu seras toujours aussi beau pour moi loulou, même sans tes poils de tête. Jusque dans les situations dégradantes tu restes toujours si classieux. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

- Oui Stiles, je le sais, répondit Derek ému par les paroles de l'adolescent.

L'humain lui adressa un sourire radieux, et du bout des lèvres, il se mit à explorer le cou de l'Alpha, ce qui acheva de faire capituler ce dernier.

- Bon… alors, tu me l'infliges cette calvitie précoce ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

- Oui ! s'extasia le jouvenceau. Je vais te faire comme Barthez ! Mais en plus séduisant, hein.

- Barthez ? Qui c'est, celui-là ? voulu savoir le lycanthrope, suspicieux.

Le plus jeune le regarda, surpris.

- C'était le gardien de l'équipe de France de Football, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans relever la pointe de jalousie qui avait percée dans la voix du métamorphe soudainement devenu possessif.

- Hm, grommela Derek soulagé que ce gardien de mes deux se trouve sur un autre continent, loin de Son Stiles.

Le couple se tut pendant que le cadet s'appliquait à effacer la trace de son coup de main malhabile. En quelques passages de tondeuse, quasiment tous les tifs de l'aîné étaient tombés raides morts sur le sol alors que certains s'étaient plu à chuter sur ses épaules. Stiles les balaya délicatement, à l'aide de ses doigts, tandis que Derek découvrait son nouveau visage. Pas plus chamboulé que ça, il se contenta de passer sa paume sur le crâne aussi lisse qu'au jour de sa naissance, avant de grogner :

- J'ai l'air d'un malade en phase terminale.

L'humain cessa brutalement d'épousseter la peau nue, après quoi il riposta :

- N'exagère pas Derek ! Tu ressembles plutôt à un… euh… un fanatique de substances pas très légales, tenta-t-il maladroitement.

- Je ressemble à un camé ? T'en as d'autres des comparaisons comme celle-là ?! Pendant que tu y es, dis qu'on va me viander avec des poutrelles ! s'écria le plus vieux.

- Calme toi, loulou. J'essayais seulement de relativiser, pardonne moi si je t'ai froissé, s'excusa le plus jeune.

- Non Stiles, c'est à toi de me pardonner, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça, je suis désolé, contra le loup-garou penaud.

Son amoureux lui caressa la joue et lui adressa un demi-sourire en guise de pardon silencieux. Le message infiltré dans sa tête fit battre le cœur du loup un peu plus fort. Il apposa son front à celui de son aimé, puis de toute la douceur qu'il possédait aux tripes, il emprisonna ses lèvres.

S'il s'était avéré que la bouche de l'hyperactif s'ouvrait uniquement sous clé, Derek se serait empressé d'avaler cette dernière. Ses deux morceaux de chair rose n'étaient qu'à lui. Lui tout entier lui appartenait, il était son territoire. Il l'avait _marqué _de ses dents.

Si pour une obscure raison il devait un jour le perdre, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Son Monde ne se résumait plus qu'à cet adolescent maladroit, affreusement bavard, speed au possible et véritable aimant à problèmes. A ce garçon qui avait fait taire le vacarme de ses idées noires.

Diablement adorable, il fallait l'avouer.

Tous les mots de la Terre seraient bien loin d'être suffisants pour qu'il puisse conter son Amour à l'homme qui s'était niché au creux son cœur. Pour lui, il en inventerait de nouveaux. Des mots qui sonneraient comme une prière sur laquelle personne ne s'est jamais penché.

Parfois, Derek songeait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'enfermer son compagnon. De le cacher aux yeux du monde entier derrière des murs blindés, pour que toujours, il demeure à ses côtés. Comme un dragon veille son or, jamais plus il ne l'aurait quitté.

Mais aveuglé par la peur de le perdre, il oubliait que Stiles ne s'en irait pas sans lui. Jamais.

C'était impossible.

Ils étaient liés.

Pour eux, c'était jusque dans la tombe.

S'arrachant au fil de ses pensées, l'adulte déposa un chaste baiser sur les lippes de son adoré.

- Je vais prendre une douche, murmura-il.

- D'accord. Je redescends, à tout à l'heure loulou, salua l'hyperactif.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Resté seul, Derek se dirigea vers la glace où il examina une fois de plus son reflet sans cheveux aucun. Il lui faudrait un petit temps d'adaptation pour se faire à ce tout nouveau visage. Heureusement, ce n'était que provisoire. Lissant ses poils de tête imaginaires, il s'autorisa à lâcher une blague digne de son humour de cimetière qui faisait mourir les pierres.

- Plus cancéreux, tumeur.

**##**

Le lendemain, Derek fut tiré de son cocon de sommeil par la merveille de technologie qui est fréquemment pulvérisée contre les murs avec rage pour avoir eu la gratitude de réveiller les Hommes.

Alors que l'appareil vomissait les premières notes de guitare saturée de _Grind**_, l'Alpha s'étira de tout son long, avec l'élasticité d'un chat, pour briser les dernières bribes de volupté qui l'enveloppait encore dans leur cachot.

Lorsqu'il fut arraché à la traîtrise de la somnolence qui vous appelle comme le miel attire les mouches, c'est d'un bras lourd de repos avorté que le loup coupa court aux chers désirs mortuaires crachés par la voix caverneuse qui s'échappait des enceintes grésillantes.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chanson à la noix ? Encore un des caprices de son gamin de petit ami.

Effectivement, chaque soir avant de fondre sous les couvertures, ce dernier réglait le réveil matin en veillant particulièrement à ce qu'une des chansons de sa playlist fasse office de sonnerie au lieu de tout simplement régler la fréquence sur une radio, comme Derek le lui suggérait parfois. Mais bien sûr, Stiles n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Tu comprends, je ne voudrais pas commencer ma journée avec Magic System, Birdy ou Henri Dès, ça laisserait mon cerveau pantelant de douleur, s'était-il justifié. Le lycan avait simplement secoué la tête de gauche à droite, dubitatif.

A son plus grand dam, les goûts musicaux de l'adolescent étaient plutôt… Metalliques. Il avait déjà eu droit à ces siphonnés de System Of A Down, aux dépressifs de Shape Of Despair en passant par les possédés d'Attila et aux allemands pyromanes dont le nom lui échappait.

Lui était plutôt un fervent adorateur d'Alain Souchon_***_. Autant dire que les réveils n'étaient pas très joviaux. Comme il aurait aimé s'ouvrir au jour en compagnie de la jolie mélodie du Zèbre. Mais têtue qu'elle est sa moitié, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Heureusement, il avait tout le loisir de se délecter des belles paroles avec son Walkman, vieux de plus de dix ans.

Au vrai dire, ce genre de détail lui importait peu. Tant qu'il se levait à l'heure pour aller travailler, le choix d'alarme, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Mécaniquement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il eut une prise de conscience soudaine.

- Oh misère, gémit-il en faisant valdinguer sa paume contre son front.

Il fut tenté de rester cloué au moelleux de la literie, mais s'infligeant violence, il parvint à le combattre, non sans mal. Il s'habilla de son uniforme de fonction à la hâte avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller prendre l'escalier.

Il rejoignit la cuisine où son cher et tendre était attablé devant un bol de lait au chocolat, et le nez plongé dans un magasine de sciences. La théorie des chemtrails semblait tout particulièrement le fasciner au vu de la poudre chocolatée lamentablement renversée aux côtés du bol de porcelaine, par manque d'attention de la part de l'humain. Derek sourit tendrement face à la scène, puis d'une voix des plus sensuelles, il amorça :

- Bonjour, joli cœur. Bien dormi ?

- Ça a été. Et toi, comment tu as dormi ?

- Comme un louveteau, sourit l'aîné satisfait de la nuit paisible qu'il avait passé.

Ça, l'hyperactif ne le savait que trop bien.

Pendant que l'orbe blanc bravait les Ténèbres au dehors, il s'était éveillé à cause de la chaleur qui étouffait l'air de la chambre malgré la fenêtre ouverte qui apportait une brise légère. Il ne la supportait pas aussi bien que le loup-garou.

Alors qu'il s'était apprêté à sortir l'Alpha de sa bulle de songe, l'envie de couler sous ses caresses lui vrillant l'estomac, il s'était subitement ravisé, stoppant brutalement le geste ébauché.

Puis il l'avait regardé.

Il avait regardé son visage à moitié recouvert par le drap, laissant entrevoir son crâne nu, puis d'un candide attouchement, il l'avait tatoué d'arabesques invisibles. Sourcils et nez froncé avaient suivi la caresse.

Il l'avait trouvé si vulnérable. Tellement fragile.

Comme un nourrisson qu'on n'ose pas toucher de peur de lui broyer les os ou de marquer sa peau d'ecchymoses.

Il l'avait regardé.

Ses yeux s'étaient nourris des traits parfaits, rendus paisibles par l'inertie.

Son ouïe s'était abreuvée du souffle lent et régulier.

Son nez s'était repu de l'effluve d'agrumes, logée sur la peau mate.

Et son palpitant s'était noyé sous l'assaut incessant des doses d'extase qui s'infiltraient dans chacun des pores de l'humain. Il avait besoin de lui dans ses veines.

En cet instant, il n'avait plus été sûr d'avoir suffisamment de sang pour l'aimer assez. Ce dont il était certain, c'est que son Amour pour le loup était encore plus borné que la Mort.

Jusque dans la tombe et au-delà.

Revenant à l'instant présent, il leva les yeux de sa revue intellectuelle afin de contempler son amant adossé au plan de travail, qui sirotait mollement son café trop sucré en regardant par la baie vitrée. L'humain esquissa un sourire timide face à l'absence d'ornement sur la tête de l'Alpha. Il le trouvait beau. Depuis ce jour, dans la forêt où il avait traîné Scott, il l'avait trouvé beau.

Extirpé de son joli souvenir par l'aîné qui s'affairait maintenant à nettoyer la tasse dans l'évier, Stiles se mit à beurrer des tartines de pain pour son petit-déjeuner qu'il déposa ensuite aux côtés de son breuvage brûlant.

Consultant sa montre, Derek ferma le robinet d'un geste brusque, puis comme chaque matin, il alla se placer derrière la chaise sur laquelle l'hyperactif était assis. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure son cou. Il donna un petit coup de langue sur le carré de chair offert, puis il remonta vers l'oreille pour en mordiller doucement la crête. Le plus jeune soupira de plaisir.

C'était là leur petit rituel de matinée. Les gestes, mieux que les mots, de leurs au revoir.

Pendant que le cadet ronronnait sous les caresses de son amant, les yeux fermés, l'adulte en profita pour lui voler une tartine qu'il fourra goulument dans sa bouche affamée. Après un dernier baiser sur les cheveux de son amoureux, il tourna les talons.

Ses terminaisons nerveuses ôtées de toutes vibrations électriques, Stiles revint à lui. Enthousiaste, et grandement sollicité par son estomac, il plongea sur les tranches de pain grillé avant de s'apercevoir que l'une d'entre elles s'était miraculeusement volatilisée. Plissant les yeux, il poussa sur sa chaise qui se recula sur le carrelage en un bruit strident puis il scruta le sol, sous la table.

Rien.

- Mais où est-ce que…

L'évidence le frappa comme le poing de Yao dans le ventre de Chien-Po.

- DEREK ! hurla-t-il.

Il put clairement entendre le susnommé ricaner derrière la porte d'entrée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

Pourtant, il se faisait rouler à chaque fois, pour le plus grand régal du loup.

**##**

Au volant de sa fidèle Camaro, bonnet vissé sur la tête, Derek s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait à respecter le code de la route, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment mise en pratique auparavant. Maintenant qu'il était l'adjoint du Sheriff, il devait se tenir à carreau, sous peine d'être délesté de ses toutes nouvelles fonctions et de se coltiner une amende.

C'est donc avec une prudence presque abusive qu'il mena son bolide jusqu'au parking du poste de police.

Installé dans son véhicule à l'arrêt, les mains logées sur la roue de cuir, il soupira bruyamment pour se donner du courage. Il ôta son couvre-chef qu'il catapulta dans la boîte à gants et souplement, il sortit de la Chevrolet. Il s'avança vers les portes, comme en terre conquise.

Allez Derek, sois brave, c'est le moment de prouver que tu es un mâle dominant. Tu es un Alpha, bon sang, tu as même tué ce chtarbé de Peter, c'est pas ça qui va t'effrayer, merde !

Se peignant un air princier sur les traits, il releva fièrement le menton, et c'est d'un geste royal qu'il écarta la porte avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment d'un pas calme et assuré.

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la pièce que le brouhaha cessa.

Le temps se figea.

Tous, sans exception, le fixaient, interloqués.

Le battement d'ailes d'un papillon se serait volontiers fait entendre à travers cette cacophonie virginale.

Ce fut la secrétaire au carré plongeant qui mit une trêve au silence alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son fou rire derrière sa main fraichement manucurée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'assemblée pour se lâcher complètement.

Des rires venant de toute part se mirent à emplir la pièce, bientôt couplés à ceux des curieux qui passaient la tête par la porte de leur bureau pour savoir ce que signifiait tout ce raffut.

Derek leva les yeux aux cieux face à tant d'hilarité pour si peu. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, à propos de l'immaturité de ses collègues qui jubilaient, tout en prenant la direction de son bureau.

Des boutades miteuses l'accompagnèrent tout du long :

- Chapeau la coupe, t'as glissé sous une tondeuse à gazon ? amorça un homme blond.

- Hé, donnes moi le nom de ton coiffeur, que je n'y aille pas ! ajouta son voisin.

- La calvitie, mais quelle tragédie ! cria un autre avec ses mains en porte voix.

- Hé papy ! héla Parrish.

- Regarde Fernando, Voldemort est passé sur le billard, il a un nez ! déclara David à son associé.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas un cheveu sur la langue, ce serait le comble ! renchérit l'homme de ménage.

- Alors Professeur Xavier, on remarche ? charria le petit rigolo de service.

- Et on s'est fait des UV ! acheva une pauvre pimbêche.

Fiers de leurs vannes complètement pourries, ils se tenaient le ventre, assaillis par de nombreuses secousses. Certains essuyaient même des larmes imaginaires au coin de leur paupière.

Les snobant dignement, non sans les avoir avada kedavrisé du regard, Derek s'installa à son bureau et il sortit le dossier de la dernière enquête afin de se plonger complètement dedans.

Peu avant dix heures, le Sheriff Stilinski vint saluer son adjoint et lui adressa un petit sourire désolé. Son fils l'avait appelé la veille pour le prier de ne pas rire au nez de son ami parce que les autres seraient déjà bien assez lourds. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Foutu gosse, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Changer de coiffure, non mais vraiment, quelle étrange pensée. Il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir laissé germer une idée pareille dans son esprit d'hyperactif.

Oh oui.

Derek le punirait.

Ils n'allaient pas dormir ce soir.

L'animal en lui, lui ferait l'amour jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Son regard percerait les miroirs de son âme.

Il le prendrait, volerait un morceau de son cœur, à même le sol. Il le ferait roi au marché de la viande.

Du bout des doigts, il arpenterait les étendues de sa peau. Grains de beauté, délicieuses imperfections et cicatrices de la vie, il les découvrira, les apprendra, les nommera, les reliera.

Constellées elles seront, et lui, astronome d'un ciel intime où lire le destin de ses désirs.

Ses paroles douces et chaudes glisseront sur ses hanches, sublimant ses reins.

Ses cuisses, autour de sa nuque tressailliront.

Il s'éprendrait en lui, le noierait sous des myriades de plaisir, l'obligeant à supplier pour sa délivrance, comme un cannibale rendu fou par la chair. Trahi par la petite mort, soudainement épargnée du dernier souffle par les gestes savants, véritable affliction infligée par son amant.

Sa soif deviendrait son tourment.

Les gestes se feront divins, les regards diaboliques.

Sa langue, choquante, offrirait une pléthore de caresses aussi brûlantes que glacées et glissera sur le chemin de ses cuisses.

Voluptés occultes.

Après trois mille cris, de sa fierté, il ferait jaillir les eaux blanches pour abreuver son cœur à l'amour du loup.

Offrandes outrageuses.

Son désir gonflé de trop d'abus s'enlisera dans le jardin mystique, gourmand orifice, et sous ses pleurs salés, il coulera. Ces chers sanglots retentiront comme un tambour qui bat la charge dans son cœur qu'ils soûleront.

Ce soir, il déverserait les serpents parmi les larmes.

Ce soir, ils baptiseraient les draps au sel de la sueur.

**F I N**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>*<em> : Malgré qu'elles soient chaudes ou tièdes dans toutes les fictions que j'ai lu jusqu'à présent, pour moi, les lèvres de Derek sont glacées et... et voilà. Je le vois comme une évidence.

_**_ : Grind est un morceau du groupe Alice In Chains.

_*** _: J'aime toujours mettre un peu de moi dans les personnages, donc ici en l'occurrence, un Derek fan d'Alain Souchon qui ne PEUT PAS comprendre le MERVEILLEUX univers du Metal adulé par notre Stiles.

* * *

><p>Voilààà.<p>

J'ai beaucoup aimé rédiger cet OS et j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à le lire, ou du moins, qu'il ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé. Il ne se passe rien de bien palpitant, mais je suis tout de même satisfaite du résultat.

L'idée m'est venue alors que je m'étais moi-même ratée avec ma tondeuse. Je vous dis pas le massacre. J'avais oublié de mettre le sabot, oui, xD

C'était censé être une drabble, une ficclet tout au plus, ouverte avec l'appareil des Enfers à la main et conclue par le "QUOI" distingué de Derek... puis je me suis laissé emportée, comme Harry à Poudlard par Hagrid...

Malgré les dizaines de relecture, beaucoup de fautes ont dû m'échapper car je ne suis pas une as de l'orthographe, donc s'il vous plaît, faites le moi savoir si vous tombez sur quelque chose qui vous chiffonne : lettre ou mot manquant, ponctuation, conjugaison, accord, phrase mal tournée, etc.

Que vous ayez détesté, apprécié, une critique constructive, un conseil, un passage qui vous a particulièrement plu ou que vous adoriez les cornichons dans le Big Mac, les reviews sont là pour ça, donc n'hésitez pas !

Merci d'être arrivé jusque là, pour ceux qui sont là xD

A bientôt !


End file.
